The Drillimation Series at the Symphony
is a concert musical based on The Drillimation Series of anime and video games. The production was conceived by Final Fantasy composer Nobuo Uematsu, incorporating scores from various Drillimation franchises, including Mr. Driller, Lucky Star, Touhou Project, and Star Trigon. In these concerts, anime and gameplay clips are projected on a large screen while a live orchestra plays over the original score. The production originally started in Tokyo, Japan and has toured various cities across the globe, including New York City in the United States, Toronto in Canada, London in England, Sydney in Australia, and many others. History The first performance premiered in Tokyo, Japan by the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra in 2002 and was conducted by Nobuo Uematsu, who was well-known for his work on the Final Fantasy series of role-playing games. Later that year, a limited Broadway run of the concert was performed at the George Gershwin Theatre in New York City, New York. Voice characterizations were provided by Mitsuko Horie, Toshio Furukawa, Mai Nakahara, Miyuki Sawashiro, and many other actors for the Japan performances, while Charles Martinet, Jen Taylor, Wendee Lee, Karen Strassman, and many others for the English version of the performance. In 2006, the concert was revived in Sydney, Australia, as a new, revised version of the concert was created. The concert toured every major orchestra in the United States and Japan, while orchestras in Canada and other countries performing the concert as well. In 2009, Susumu Takajima wrote another version of the concert, which he conducted with the first one being performed in London, England for The British Royal Family while he was touring the United Kingdom, Scotland, and Ireland. Musical numbers ''The Drillimation Series at the Symphony: Mr. Driller at the Scarlet Devil Mansion'' The first version was written by Nobuo Uematsu and was performed in Japan and New York City. As suggested by the name, the entire soundtrack of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil is performed, alongside anime and game themes from other Drillimation properties. Act One *''Go For It, Driller!'' (Composed by Go Shiina, vocals by Mitsuko Horie, theme song for the Japanese version of the Mr. Driller anime) *''A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, stage 1 theme of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) *''Vampire Killer'' (Composed by Kinuyo Yamashita, stage 1 theme of Lucky Star) *''Apparitions Stalk the Night'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, Rumia's theme in Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) *''Pair of Mojipittan'' (Composed by Satoru Kousaki, vocals by Ai Shimizu, ending theme in Lucky Star and theme song of Mojipittan) *''Lunate Elf'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, stage 2 theme of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) *''Bad Apple!!'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, vocals by Kagami Ochiai, stage 3 theme of Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story) *''Beloved Tomboyish Girl in Love'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, Cirno's theme in Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) *''Take It! Sailor Uniform'' (Composed by Satoru Kousaki, vocals by Ryou Hirohashi, Ami Koshimizu, Mai Nakahara, and Erina Nakayama, intro theme to Lucky Star) *''Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, stage 2 theme of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) *''Makafushigi Adventure!'' (Arranged by Susumu Takajima, vocals by Toshio Furukawa, cover of the song from Dragon Ball featured in Mr. Driller) *''Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17'' (Composed by Jun'ya "ZUN" Ohta, Hong Meiling's theme in Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)